


Nanbaka: 10x the stupidity

by PockyCatLady



Category: Ben 10, Nanbaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyCatLady/pseuds/PockyCatLady
Summary: Jyugo was enjoying the night sky, looking up at the sky and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. He then saw a shooting star.Coming right at him.———Ben was testing out a new feature on the telepad. Only for it to malifuction last minute and send him ito a Prison in the middle of no where.Also why is everything in this Prison so SPARKLY?!





	1. Why Me?!

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover has been in my head ever since I watched Nanbaka so... making a Ben 10 crossover with it... don't judge me.
> 
> This takes place at the end season 4 of Ben 10 Omniverse. Credits go to Futaba Shō and Man of Action

It was a day like no other in Bellwood.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and to top it off, there was an explosion at Plumbers HQ...

 

Wait a minute.

 

In the smoke, three individuals ran in coughing to see what was happened and the damages. The first individual was a grey haired man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, white pants and black shoes, named Max Tennyson, the magister of the Plumbers HQ.

The second individual was a tall blue-furred feline-like alien wearing a black skin suit with blue armor plates, named Rook Blonko, a plumber. The third individual was wearing a green striped and white hoodie with the number '10' down the middle, with shaggy brown hair and emerald eyes was none other than the universal hero, Ben Tennyson. "What in the world happened here?"coughed Grandpa Max, "I do not know Magister Tennyson perhaps a break-in?". Opening the lab doors, only to see two small grey amphibious creatures known as Galvans arguing. "Blukic, I told you that using a quantum wench was a bad idea!" Shouted Driba, a galvan technician "I told you that Driba!" shouted Blukic, another galvan technician.

"No, you didn't."

 

"yes, I did."

 

"no, you didn't."

 

"Yes, I did."

"Enough!" Interrupted Ben. "what exactly happened in here, you know before the alarms went off." At that both Blukic and Driba grinned to their ears(?).

"well, if you must know we have upgraded the teleportation pad." Said Driba showing off the telepad, though it looks as if nothing changed. "Ok," Ben looked around the machine and poking around. "what's so different about it?" At that question the two galvans gasped in bewilderment.

" _‘what's different about it?'_ Why, we've have finally made our own personal dimensional teleport pad!" Explained Driba. "However the circuitry was almost fried by a certain _galvan._ " Blukic then looked away and whistled absent-mindlessly.

"Thankfully there was hardly any damage done to it." At that, everyone looked at each other skeptically, seeing as how little damage caused a uproar of plumbers thinking something exploded. "Yeah, I don't think setting off the alarm should be called 'hardly any damage done" muttered the shaggy-haired teen hero. “Brung about this addition?” Asked Rook who unlike Ben was intrigued by their information.

"Well after traveling to another dimension using the 23rd Mr. Smoothies, we thought it'd be easier to travel if we had our own." Answered Driba.

"So how long will it take for you to finish it?" Asked Max rather apprehensively. "Right about..." Blukic and Driba then replaced the fried wire with a new one and then closed the lid of the teleport pad "now!" replied both galvans.

”Now, all we need is a test subject..." stated Driba at that statement everyone glanced at Ben.

 

"Um, can there be another candidate?" Ben asked nervously.


	2. Hey! A shooting star!.... I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyugo got out again and decides to go to see the stars. However he gets more than a shooting star and a wish...

**This takes place in the first Season of Nanbaka. Interluding the aftermath of the 3rd episode. Also there's a reference in this chapter! Try to guess what it is.**

_I cannot reveal its exact location. That information is classified at the nation's highest level of secrecy._

_Nanba Prison..._

_The impregnable prison on a remote island floating on the sea. The lastest technology and guards recruited from around the world, give it Japan's largest and the world's highest-level, security network._

_Even the famous Alcatraz Island is full of Joelle's and opportunities to escape when compared to this place._

_The full truth of this place will never be revealed to the world..._

_That is because this is Nanba Prison._

_No one has ever escaped successfully from this prison._

 

_"Damn it, No. 15!_ I swear when I find you... First with the moronic ninja, and now this?" an angry bald man, with crimson red eyes, a scar on his right eye and a black suit with a red tie. Looking enraged beyond belief.

* * *

 

As if _that_ were true...

What people of Nanba don't know is that there's an inmate that can break out of every cell, lock, puzzle. You name it, in record time.

Currently, This inmate was outside, looking at the sky, brightly lit by the prison lights and stars. This was Jyugo. A teen with black hair, tinted red on the sides of his face, wearing a classic slightly worn prison outfit. His most noticeable feature was his eyes, both of them were different colors and kept changing in different angles.

Jyugo suddenly sneezed. "I can't help for feel if someone is talking about me..." He absentmindedly said, wiping his nose with his finger. Sighing, he looked down at the sea, reflecting the black starlit sky. _'What happened earlier tonight was a bit... How should I say, anticlimactic... Not to mention Hajime'_ he then shivered at bit at the thought.

Other than what had transpired with the ‘authentic Japanese Ninja’ , nothing at all interesting had happened.

It was _boring_ , to say the least.

Not that the teen was complaining. Looking up at the sky again, more specifically, the stars. He'd heard from Uno that if you wish on one hard enough, your dream would come true. He scoffed at the thought, he had never been one to believe in wishes, or them coming true.

However...

Quickly looking behind him, then to the left, and to the right, then finally back up to the sky. He'd be lying if he hadn't been thinking about making one. No one would know about it.

Well besides Uno...and Rock, and Nico... And pretty much anyone who's been around him for five seconds...

_'I'm too much of an open book...'_ Jyugo thought dejectedly. Suddenly a green flash of light went across the sky. "Oh, a shooting star." He said in his usual monotone voice. _'Might as well try this 'wish' thing.'_ He thought, shrugging.

He then closed his eyes and thought very hard about his wish as the star went by.

' _~Riiiiiiiiiiiiii~'_

Jyugo's eyes shot open at a faint sound, it sounded like... screaming? He looked around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. Instead he saw Hajime a yard away. Coming straight for him. _'Oh shit.'_ Jyugo gulped, the sound got a bit louder, it was clear enough to decern it. It was _definitely_ screaming.

"No. 15...when I get my hands on you... You're _dead meat._ " the bald man growled, stalking towards the multi-eyed boy. He had sent Seitarou and Yamato to different parts of the prison in hopes of covering more ground but knowing them, Yamato would get lost and Seitarou would have to go find him...

Hajime went to the outside part of the prison to look for the multicolor eyed inmate, but now that he's found him, his mood has improved exponentially. There _was_ one thing was annoying him, though. _'~Riiiiiiii~' he_ couldn't tell _where_ that sound was coming from and was honestly getting on his last _good_ nerve but it only amplified when he went outside.

Roughly grabbing the teen by the collar, he started to drag him back to his cell. "Ack-hey! Hajime! Put me down!" The inmate started to thrash around trying to get out of the supervisor's grip but to no avail. "Shut it brat! You have cause enough problems for one night!-"

**_"Boom!"_ **

Whatever Hajime was going to say, died out by sudden movement. Both inmate and supervisor looked up and saw a green fireball, headed straight for the middle of the prison. "Oh it's the shooting star!" Jyugo said, surprised to find a star in such close range. "What... the hell..?" Hajime was at a lost for words.

"Hey Hajime, do you hear... screaming?" Questioned Jyugo. Both looked at each other, then at the 'star' and listened more closely.

**_"RiiiiiiiiiAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ **

* * *

 

The 'star' crashed in the middle of the prison, making a huge smoldering crater. The alarms were blaring from the unknown craft crashing down. In the smoke and ashes of the crater, a figure rose up from it.

It was unlike anything anyone had seen. A humanoid creature, made of molten rock and fire, rose from the site. It had comically big hands and a strange green hourglass symbol in the middle of its chest. The creature opened its (what would it be it's) mouth and said...

"Is there a welcoming committee here?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I did the next chapter! I swear I'm not dead, thank you, watchers and readers. I hope to do the next chapter a little faster so thank you for reading and until next time!


End file.
